


shaking, shaking (my heart is beating)

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Banter, But also, Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, inspired by wonderland mv, kinda sexual but like, san is very confused, tastefully sexy, this was supposed to be spooky scary but now its just crack, wooyoung in chains huehue ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there's an angel in san's basement





	shaking, shaking (my heart is beating)

faint metallic rattling rouses san from his sleep. his eyes open to darkness, red led lights of his alarm clock bathing the room in crimson. a light breeze ruffles his hair, cream colored curtains dyed ruby by the light.  _ strange _ , he hadn’t left the window open last night. with a few heavy steps, he makes his way across his room, shivering, to slam it shut. without the wind in his ear, his room is eerily silent. metallic ringing starts again.

with a soft sigh and lazy eye roll, san stumbles his way out of his room, down the stairs, and to his basement door. the cold metal of the knob bites at his fingertips, and his eyes snap open, mind finally catching up. his brow furrows, as if contemplating his next move, before shrugging his shoulders and pulling the door open. it’s been years since he’s been down there. hinges scrape together, producing a high squeak. the clanking grows louder.

pulling on a worn rope, the basement lights flicker on, dim and yellow with age. san’s eyes blink, pupils shrinking to adjust to the new lighting. something shifts in the dimness. lips parting on a gasp, san jerks his head up, takes in the dozens of chains ascending from the ceiling. following the gleaming tendrils, his gaze lands upon the figure hunched down in the center of the room; fluffy head of blonde hair bowed, shoulders slumped, legs tucked under their frail body, drowning in a white mass of…  _ feathers _ ? suddenly, the body lurches, multitude of chains swinging, sliding against each other, twisting and trembling. the sound grates san’s ears.

taking a tentative step down the stairs, hands shaking, he approaches the crouched form. wood creaks under san’s feet, quivering under his weight. the head snaps up at the noise, hand tugging on a few strands of chain in a futile attempt to raise a heavy body.  _ oh god _ . san’s breath catches, faltering in his lungs.

the figure is a boy, pale-skinned and bird-boned. fragile wrists encased in iron and delicate fingers grasping at rough chain. san takes a moment to take in the full image, brain faltering at the stranger’s beauty. he could be no more than 18, just at the cusp of adulthood. narrow shoulders, almost transparent skin stretched over a slim rib cage, tapering into a slender waist, veins glittering an otherworldly gold; and there’s so much skin, skin and muscle and  _ body _ that san’s mind reels. a smooth jaw frames cracked rosebud lips, elegant nose leading up to round eyes.  _ and those eyes, god those eyes _ ; deep black and piercing despite being obscured by wavy blonde locks. san realizes that he’s been staring for far too long.

panicking, san blurts out a rushed “what are you doing in my house?”, flushing when he registers the words that just came out of his mouth. the boy’s shoulders shake in a silent laugh, snowy blanket shaking. he parts those pale, chapped lips:

“why don’t you come a little closer?”

his voice is faint, hoarse from disuse and thirst. he reaches out with a frail alabaster hand, fingers curling in a shaky come-hither motion. san is all the way down the stairs before he even realizes, enraptured by the boy. 

up close, he’s even prettier. surely this must be a dream. fully convinced, san doesn’t even hesitate before extending his hand to meet the boy’s cheek, stroking down soft skin. under his hand, the boy lets out a shuddering sigh, eyes sliding shut, head falling into san’s palm. the fluffy mass behind him begins to flutter and move, slowly lifting. as san gapes, it flares out into a glorious pair of feathered wings. a pained whimper slips from the boy’s lips as his back arches at a severe angle, wings flapping and slamming into the chains. feathers get caught between links, a few getting ripped out. this sends him into a panic, eyes snapping open and darting around the room, wings beating faster, breaths coming out in quick pants against san’s skin.

san moves on instinct, cupping the boy’s face with gentle hands and thumbing away silvery tears leaking from his eyes. he makes soothing shushing noises, as if he was calming a child throwing a tantrum. oh so slowly, the boy comes to, glassy look in his eyes fading, refocusing onto san’s face. “hey,” san breathes, “you’re alright, you’re okay. breath.” it seems like he’s trying; wings collapsing into a heap of feathers, taking deeper breaths. despite his many, many questions, san has to make sure he’s alright first.

“tell me, what’s your name?” his voice remains soft and even, afraid to startle the boy again. the boy blinks.

“wooyoung.”

san realizes then that his hands are still on the boy’s face, and the fact that this is very much  _ not a dream _ . he quickly retracts his hands, fiddling with them in his lap as he finally sits down. wooyoung watches, expression shifting to one of amusement.

“not gonna ask me any more questions, brave boy?” he’s still panting slightly, but stares directly into san’s eyes without an ounce of shame despite his compromising state. it’s silent save for wooyoung’s soft breaths. his lips curl up, cracked skin shifting and splitting, the wound oozing out a tar-like liquid. his eyes shift, becoming darker, brow raising. “in that case, why don’t you come here and touch me a little more?”

_ what? _

san splutters, face warming as he hurriedly leans back. “n-no no, wait, it’s not like that!” he protests as the boy,  _ wooyoung _ , looks on with a smirk. he’s about to go on explaining, apologising for touching without permission because  _ his mom taught him better damnit! _ when wooyoung laughs again, this time a more solid sound, high and sweet. 

“oh, you poor thing.” he chuckles as his form began to change. fluffy blonde locks smoothed out into a deep silver as small, twisted horns sprouted from his skull. sharp little fangs peeked out from plush lips as wooyoung’s wings began to shed their feathers, emerging instead as a pair of small devils wings, fluttering softly over the boy’s naked shoulder. lastly, a spear-tipped tail lashed out behind him, then reached forward to lift san’s jaw up, closing his gaping mouth. “bet you didn’t see that coming, huh?” wooyoung pushes his chest forward and  _ winks _ , before bursting into a mess of loud giggles.

at this point in time, san’s pretty sure that his brain has just melted into a pile of goo.  _ how can one boy be so hot but also cute at the same time??? _ san might never know. he sits stunned and ridgid, and wooyoung waves a hand in front of his face. “hello?” he pouts, “aw, you’re no fun.” he sits back on his haunches.

the action causes san’s eyes to move to wooyoung’s legs and  _ wow, those are some  _ thighs. he shakes his head to rid himself of any sexual thoughts because no matter how hot he is, he’s still a shape-shifting angel-demon boy. who’s kind of cute. 

san raises his head, determined to be at least somewhat intimidating, and tries to keep his eyes locked onto wooyoung’s. not that they wanted to wander or anything, not at all. “what even  _ are _ you?” direct question, no stuttering, san mentally congratulates himself. wooyoung awards him with a sunny grin, little canines poking out, eyes scrunching up into crescents.

“why, i’m an incubus, of course!” he says it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, fluttering his lashes at san in an over-exaggerated way. san’s pulse speeds up. he’s pretty sure he’s going to die of whiplash from the boy’s quick-changing demeanor.

“your parents kept me locked up here for so long sannie!” the boy whines, “something about saving me as a present for when they finally tell you about their jobs or something.” he shakes the chains in his hands, still connecting him to the ceiling and restricting his movement. “the chains are a bit much though, if you ask me,” he continues, disregarding san’s confusion, “i mean, how do they know if you’re even into that stuff? of course, i wouldn’t be opposed to it if you are.” wooyoung sends san a cheeky look, raising his hands above his head and locking his wrists together. he arches his back, rolling his eyes back and lets his tongue loll out of his mouth, breathing out a moan for maximum effect.

before all his blood leaves his brain to go south, san manages to put together an entire sentence  _ (wow a whole sentence! good job san!) _ to ask about his parents. “what do you mean ‘tell me about their jobs’? i know where they…uh …work…” san did not, in fact, know where his parents worked. he knew they had jobs, of course, but no matter how much he wracked his brain he could not, for the life of him, remember what they did. when san finally stopped malfunctioning, he noticed that wooyoung had been watching the entire time, trying to hide his giggles behind his small hands. immediately, san’s traitor of a brain went  _ please let me hold your hand oh my god you’re so cute _ .

taking a breath to stop his giggles, wooyoung tried to make a serious face. “they’re hunters! like…. supernatural police officers or something!” he nodded cutely at himself for the analogy. “they summoned me just for you!” wooyoung’s tail wrapped itself around san’s wrist. “now won’t you please unchain me?”  _ oh no the puppy eyes _ , “I’ve been starving here!” he’s whining again. san stares dumbly for a second, before looking around for a key of some sort.

“you dummy!” wooyoung’s voice brings san’s attention back on him, “you just need to use your hands! the only reason i couldn’t get out is because your parents charmed the cuffs.” he puffs out and exasperated breath, “meanies.”

as soon as wooyoung is released, san gets a lapful of demon boy: soft body, warm skin, leathery wings and all. san tentatively reaches his hands out to graze the skin of wooyoung’s waist, not quite gripping, but just resting. he can feel each twitch of muscle as the boy wiggles around to settle comfortably on his thighs. he ends up with his ass right on san’s dick, which admittedly, had never calmed down from wooyoung’s bondage jokes. he doesn’t seem to mind though, just wiggling around more and slowly building a rhythm. soon, not only does san have a lapful of demon boy, said demon boy is also fully grinding on his dick; head tucked into the crook of san’s neck, panting softly into his ear.

san’s hands tighten on wooyoung’s waist, gripping at his hips and driving him down into his lap. he soon learns that wooyoung is extremely loud, in any and all circumstances. as his arms are beginning to tire, san makes a move to roll them over, only to realize that there are chains strewn all over the floor. before he can push them away to make space for wooyoung’s body, the boy grins up at him. “don’t you wanna put them to good use?” that, paired with his glassy eyes, saliva coated lips and his flush spreading all the way down to his chest, is way too hot to be legal. san literally ascends.

without a second thought, he grabs a few strands of chain as wooyoung compliantly raises his hands above his head, wrists together. like this, the small of his back arches obscenely off the floor, highlighting the curve of his plump ass and delicate waist. san crawls over his body, tying his wrists together. he’s about to go back to grinding down against wooyoung when he whines, something about getting another chain around his neck, just because he likes the pressure. san blindly reaches out, retrieving one of the thicker strands of chain, and places it haphazardly over the neck of the boy below him. he takes just a second to admire the view.

and god what a view it was: wooyoung, flushed and panting, his hair slicked with sweat, horns peeking out. his lip was bleeding from a slit cut by his fangs, and san strangely can’t wait to lick it up. his wrists were held together above his head, chain links gleaming over his warm honey skin, and that thick rough iron resting over his dainty neck. his hips rutted up uselessly, breaths coming out high and needy, whimpering san’s name, begging him to touch him. how could he refuse? san was only human, and this boy underneath him, he was a god, an angel, an otherworldly being.

wooyoung sighed as san covered his naked body with his own warm one. san’s tongue traced over slick lips, lapping up obsidian blood tasting of lust and ruin. he propped himself up on an arm by wooyoung’s head, licking into his mouth as his hips ground down once again. he could hear chains clinking, feel the boy under him completely at his mercy, writhing and sobbing, moving his arms fruitlessly in an attempt to touch san. it felt good, so good to have this power over someone as perfect as wooyoung, stunning and precious and absolutely perfect. 

san cums just like that, high on control and wooyoung’s utter submission to whatever was given to him. the incubus follows not long after, all high whines and sweet sighs kissed into san’s mouth, to be cherished and treasured. 

bewitched by this boy below him, san couldn’t even think of moving. instead, they remained, lips locked and exchanging small noises of pleasure, bodies moving languidly as they did so.  _ this _ , san thought,  _ is what utter bliss feels like _ .

-

-

-

-

-

the aftermath:

_ “get off” wooyoung whines, “you’re hurting my wings!” san pushes his chest down playfully against the other boy’s, earning a squeal, before rolling off. after a moment of silence: _

_ “i can’t believe you made me cum in my shiber pajamas.” _

_ san gets smacked in the chest, but he can’t really mind as wooyoung’s squeaky giggles echo around the room, accompanied by faint clinking of swaying chains. _

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i saw wooyoung's teaser i've been dying to do something like this oops
> 
> i don't know what happened its suddenly 2k words it was supposed to be lik 500 save me plz
> 
> of course, comments and kudos are appreciated! i’m nothing if not a hoe for validation


End file.
